Laxus x Reader: Butterflies
by CleanKitty0
Summary: This is a story about you, the reader, and Laxus. Enjoy!


Deep in Fiore's largest forest, there is a field that stretches to the horizon and far beyond. In this golden field lay the dried and lifeless remains of all the flowers in Fiore. It is said that in this dying field that every year, on the same day, every single butterfly on the continent comes to give thanks for the flowers and nectar of the year. In return for mother nature's kindness, the butterflies remain in the field all day and all night. When the sun finally rises from the hills on the second morning, all the butterflies will departe in a flourish of beautiful color. When the butterflies leave their post on the golden fields and take to the sky, the brown and golden bodies of flowers have been magically replaced with living copies. That particular field, home to every living flower species, is how the butterflies give back to the world.

(Y/N) sat in the rough, stiff remains of Papiliones Field. The golden meadow, from afar, looked as if coated in a thin layer of gold, shimmering in the sun's emerging form. Once up close and entangled with the field it is revealed that in fact, this place once lit up the skies with the most vibrant colors.

She ran a gentle finger across a flowers brown stem, imagining what this field looked like the last time she was here. The vivid image of colors electrified her senses, whisking her still mind into a frenzy. A sudden burst of excitement filled her as she smiled to herself and watched as a single monarch butterfly gently floated to its post.

With an outstretched finger, (Y/N) coaxed the orange beauty towards her. Her soft serenading voice led the wandering butterfly to rest on her extended finger.

"You're a little early. First time?" She asked.

As if the butterfly would respond, she let the two sit in silence for a moment and enjoy the sweet symphony of the woodland critters. The butterfly dipped its antenna against her skin.

"I'll take that as a yes." Her words were entwined with her quiet chuckle. Slowly and carefully lifting herself she walked away from the fields edge and began trekking farther into the middle. With a small sigh, (Y/N) placed her finger against the wilted petal of a tulip. "Come on little buddy, you can't stay there all day. As much as I like your compliment, I'm not a flower. There you go." The miniature monarch made its way onto the tulip.

(Y/N) returned to her designated spot at the edge of the field.

All day, she sat there, watching as a kaleidoscope of different butterflies fluttered into the field as sat on their own dried flowers.

It was almost sunset and (Y/N)'s eyes were drifting open and closed. Each second that went by was another that her lids closed allowing her a few moments of content sleep. Internally scolding herself for almost falling asleep, she watched with her own wilting eyes as the final bundle of butterflies filled in the only other bare spots that lay in the field of small, antenna wearing beauties.

As far as the eyes could see, the field was one of butterflies. All different colors opened and closed their wings, settling in for a night of rest, preparing for the next morning, the morning (Y/N)'s been waiting for since last year.

With an appeased sigh, (Y/N) allowed herself a small cat nap, confident one of the butterflies would wake her before sunrise for the show. Careful not to squish any color winged critters, she scooted a little farther from the field and slowly rested her head in the soft green grass, the image of tomorrow morning swirling in her mind's eye.

(Y/N) scratched the back of her neck, oblivious to the unwavering eyes watching her sleep.

(Y/N) wasn't awoken in the manner she thought. With a surprised flutter of her eyelids, she awoke by the sudden and abrupt sound of muffled cursing. Lifting her body swiftly, (Y/N) scanned the area around her for intruders. Technically they wouldn't be intruding on anything, this was a forest, (Y/N) knew this, but the sudden fright of said cursing voice scaring away the butterflies kept her at attention.

When the sound of another curse reached her ears, (Y/N) snapped her head in the direction. Nothing could have prepared her for what she was seeing, nothing. There was one more sonance of a twig breaking and the shuffle of leaves.

(Y/N) didn't know whether to scold him, laugh at him or help him down. Hanging from a tree like a bat, was a struggling Laxus. Even in the pitch black of night his electrifyingly bright hair was a easy giveaway.

Laxus, whispering more curses, reached for the branch that had him stuck, suspended from a tree. In an attempt to snap it or atleast free himself, Laxus shook the branch and clutched it in his large hands, which was ultimately all for not. In a huff of defeat, Laxus let himself hang from the branch.

A small giggle escaped (Y/N)'s lips, but the second the sound registered to both persons' ears, she quickly slapped her hand across her mouth.

 _Oops._ she thought, sad that that was the end of the show.

Laxus shot (Y/N) a deadly glare as he hung, arms crossed against his chest, feet and coat caught on a branch. This time the laugh that came out was completely intentional, yet kept quiet enough not to disturb the butterflies. Smiling from ear to ear, (Y/N) made her way over to the electric man.

"So… what'cha up to?" She asked, trying to act as serious as she could but failing horribly. Laxus' features seemed to soften as his arms came down to hang next to his head.

"Uh… You know," He started, then gestured to his current position. "just hanging around." Laxus grinned when the (h/c) haired girl tried to contain her laughter. He watched as the base of her nose crinkled when she giggled. He would never admit to anything, but he loved that about her.

To the outside world's eyes, the two of them were constantly at each others throat and picking fights will one another. The petite mage in front of him always brought out a rage in him that her temper seemed to match with full force. They were 'sewn from the same thread', as his grandfather would often joke. He couldn't help but think this was a joy for her, watching him hang helplessly from a stupid tree.

"Tell me, Laxus, what does the world look like through a bat's eyes." She began to poke his forehead as she kneeled down to be eye level with the lighting mage.

Laxus rolled his eyes and attempted to swat (Y/N)'s hand away. To (Y/N), it just looked like he was flailing his arms about in a crazy manner, hoping to be released from the tree's grip. With a disappointed sigh, (Y/N) stood.

The (e/c) eyed mage licked her bottom lip and inspected the stubborn branch that seemed not to want to release the temperamental man. Lifting her arms, stepping on her tiptoes, (Y/N) pulled at the branch while simultaneously pulling at Laxus' cloak.

(Y/N) fed up with Laxus', scolded, "Alright, stop flopping around like a dead fish, bat-boy." Laxus grimaced at the nickname, but let the infuriating girl have her way. He stopped swinging his arms, only to realise that she was, in fact, trying to help him. "Just a little bit more. Come on you stupid…" (Y/N) continued to mumble as she yanked away at the branch.

The female mage's movements stopped suddenly. Before Laxus could question her, or even suggest breaking the tree with his lightning, (Y/N) released his jacket and stared at the tree's trunk. A smirk crept onto her lips as she looked down at him.

"Boost me up, electro-bat." Laxus crossed his arm again. Rolling her eyes, (Y/N) patted the tree's base with a chuckle. "Fine, pikachu, have it your way." (Y/N), in one swift movement, grabbed onto the branch, and using Laxus' face as a stepping stool, hoisted herself on top of the branch.

Laxus, caught completely off guard, tried to smack (Y/N)'s foot from his face, the action, however, only helped boost her onto the tree's arm. "Woah! Hey, what the He-" His sentence was caught short by the pleasant sound of the ground coming up to connect his face with the dirt and grass. "Stupid ground…" He mumbled as the ecstatic (h/c) haired mage lept from the tree, landing gracefully beside the splattered Laxus.

With a light chuckle (Y/N) teased him. "That wasn't so bad, now was it? The tree must have really liked you. Heck, you two might as well exchange wedding vows, after all the conduction between your love is electrifying."

With an irritated groan, Laxus stood and was ready to start a fight between himself and the girl, until he noticed her eyes weren't focused on him.

(Y/N), looking worried towards the purple sky, grabbed Laxus hand before he could say anything, and ran to Papiliones Field. The force of her pull was more than anyone would have though the small girl capable, to Laxus it was a downright bone breaking grip.

When Laxus and (Y/N) arrived at the butterfly filled meadow, the sun was just about to peak it's large scorching head over the colorful clearing. In a hasty movement, (Y/N) pulled Laxus to the ground, and shushed him, telling him,

"Shut up and watch."

(Y/N) was bouncing in place, unable to stay still. The glimmer in her eyes illuminated her iris', which could only lead Laxus to question what had this girl so wound up. From the look on her face and her insesent tapping foot, she had more energy building up than lighting he could summon. The grip on his hand only became tighter the higher the sun got.

In one swift and beautiful motion, all the stationary insects opened their wings and like a rainbow after a storm, they all gently flapped their small and vibrant wings as they took to the skies. In a flourish of color that caused Laxus' eyes to widen and (Y/N)'s mouth form a smile that would put the cheshire cat to shame, the giant kaleidoscope of butterflies all fluttered to the east and separated into color groups, giving the illusion of a vibrating rainbow against the sky.

What was left behind was even more beautiful than the army of butterflies that had just covered the sky. Laxus would never have looked away from the now blue and empty heavens if he didn't notice the sparkle in (Y/N)'s eyes grow and focus on the field in front of them.

Just a day before this grassland, dead and filled with wilted and dried remnants of flowers, was now covered in every color imaginable. The wind rustled the flowers as they seemed to sing into the breeze, their melodic tune hypnotizing the two mages who watched as the field of flowers hummed in the sun light. Vibrant and lively colors filled their eyes while spirited shapes blinded the pair.

The flowers on the horizon glowed with the golden hue of a new morning as a peaceful quiet settled on the stunning meadow and surrounding woods.

(Y/N), without tearing her eyes from the breathtaking view, released the breath she hadn't noticed she held. Her (e/c) eyes reflected off of the flowers giving her a heavenly glow. When she did finally rip her eyes from the field and looked at Laxus she was overcome with joy.

With an enormous smile, larger than the swarm of butterflies, (Y/N) released Laxus' hand and threw her arm around his shoulders. Before either could process what (Y/N) had done, the small, (h/c) haired mage captured Laxus' face in her hands and in a excited trance, she kissed him.

Time froze for both parties. Neither moved beside the movement of each other's lips on one another. Laxus, whose eyes were wide with surprise, hesitated before leaning into the connection. His hand had trailed up her arm and encased her face. They sat there like that for a few moments before both realise what they were doing.

(Y/N) immediately shot back and scurried away, keeping as much distance between them as she could manage. Her eyes were full and swirling with confusion and shock. Her jaw was locked as she gulped down the thump in her throat. Her hands were covering her swollen lips while her red face matched that of the roses looming near her. With a wispy voice, after an awkward moment of silence, she spoke.

"Sorry, th-that was, um, uncalled for and… um, shouldn't have happened. Sorry." She stuttered, lifting herself to her feet. She saw that Laxus, still frozen, begin to piece together what happened, and her first instinct was to flee. She listened.

When Laxus, who was still gathering his own thoughts, noticed (Y/N) getting up to leave he copied her and brushed off the dirt from his pants. His eyes were dry from the lack of blinking and he could still feel the pressure of her lips against his own. He wanted to stop the fleeing girl, to take her in his arms and continue what she had started. But at the same time he himself wanted to run away, a very foreign feeling to the dragon slayer.

(Y/N) had slowed her run to a jog, the feeling of leaves and dirt underfoot while the symphony of the woods played, calmed her into a walk. Her thoughts were loud and rambunctious, the feeling that she shouldn't have done that was very much making itself present. It was a stupid spur of the moment thing and she wanted to regret it, sh couldn't, though. Every part of her body lit up during the kiss, even just thinking about it she could feel the sparks in her stomach ignite.

With a guilty smile she whispered, "Thanks for the company, pikabat. And everything after."


End file.
